billythedimensionhopperfandomcom-20200214-history
Billy
Billy is a Dimension Hopper and the main character of Billy the Dimension Hopper. History Season 1 Billy starts out his adventures by getting his dimension hopper machine from Grandpa Steve. Despite it killing Billy's parents Billy agrees to use it. He is also given his sidekick El Pequeño. He then travels to multiple dimensions with him. Zebra Dimension where he kills zombies. The Egg dimension where unintentionally brings a demon egg back into his home dimension. There Smiley the demon egg possesses El Pequeño's body and teleports Grandpa Steve away. But Grandpa Steve gets himself home. While Billy shoots Smiley out of El Pequeño's body and captures him. He also helped make more dimension hoppers by giving Jeffy his own dimension hopper. After that he managed to capture a cosmic god known as Sparkles He later had to deal with a vengeful piece of A.I known as A.I, Grandpa Steve. He was able to stop A.I Grandpa Steve by forming a group known as the Revengers. Saving Grandpa Steve and imprisoning A.I Grandpa Steve. After this, he went back to doing Grandpa Steve's dirty work. Helping fix the Dimension Hopper and giving it Alternate Dimension travel. But He did finally go on an adventure with his grandfather when he and Grandpa Steve went to The Pond and Billy found the Easter Egg and then destroyed The Pond. But Billy's life was about to change as Grandpa Steve would take Billy to his first meeting in The League Of Dimension Hoppers. There he meets many new friends. While Grandpa Steve is forced to remember all the ways he wronged his fellow dimension hoppers. But this all comes to an abrupt halt as The Annihilator strikes, killing two dimension hoppers. After this, The Annihilator gives everyone one day to prepare for the fight with The Annihilator. Billy is furious ready for some revenge. He brings The Big Mac to the battle and gets ready to fight The Annihilator's army. Shooting the army with his Big Mac. Later on, he helps destroy lots of the army but triggering Fang's PTSD. As well as commanding El Pequeño to finish off the army. Despite killing the entire army and looking like they had a victory there was one final obstacle. Grandpa Steve catches The Annihilator and revels him as Spinodude. After this Grandpa Steve decides to sacrifice himself by hurling him and Spinodude of a cliff and then blowing him and Spinodude up with a voice changer. Billy looks on in horror as he watches Grandpa Steve win The Battle for Dimension 0. But also watch him lose his life. Season 2 After his grandfather's death, Billy is still having trouble dealing with Grandpa Steve's death. he time travels back to Vietnam to try and bring Grandpa Steve back to the present with him. However, living in Vietnam with Grandpa Steve made Billy overcome his grief so he returned without Grandpa Steve to attend the funeral. After getting over Grandpa Steve he tries to relax with El Pequeño by going to The Outskirts. There he gets drunk off of 5 pints of vodka rescues Grey Iguanodon and destroys a bunch of robots. After that Billy decides to finally just relax rather than going on an adventure. After a long vacation in The Mustard Dimension Billy returns ready to get something done and not just be a dimension hopper but also a hero. He even upgrades the Big Mac to the Big Mac 2.0. El Pequeño on the other hand is doing nothing but watch Dinosaur Island. Billy finally gets what he wants when he sees when he looks for stuff to do on his dimension hopper and finds a commercial for a bounty hunting mission. He teleports over with El Pequeño and they go to see the mission. There the leader Dara gives them groups Billy is forced to be with Vauxia Bill but later dumps him when they all attack. Billy tries to save a Cryolophosaurus. But after Billy finds the artifact Dara Shoots Billy with a slow acting poison El Pequeño teleports Billy back and Billy's fate is left unsure. Appearances * BTDH S1 EP1 * BTDH S1 EP2 * BTDH S1 EP3 * BTDH S1 EP4 * BTDH S1 EP5 * BTDH S1 EP6 * BTDH S1 EP7 * BTDH S1 EP8 * BTDH S1 EP9 * BTDH S1 EP10 * BTDH S1 EP11 * BTDH S1 EP12 * BTDH S1 EP13 * BTDH S1 EP14 * BTDH S1 EP15 * BTDH S2 EP1 * BTDH S2 EP2 * BTDH S2 EP3 * BTDH S2 EP4 Gallery Billy.png Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.29.54 PM.png|Mango Unchained Screen Shot 2018-09-13 at 1.12.50 PM.png|Billy (Ready Player 2) Wiki-background Screen Shot 2018-09-20 at 7.08.45 AM.png|Billy as a mummy Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.30.08 PM.png|Stranger Folks Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.30.02 PM.png|Making Deals Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.29.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.29.35 PM.png|The One With The Friends References Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.29.27 PM.png|The One With The Friends References Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.23.57 PM.png|It's Just an Egg Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 12.22.08 PM.png|The Epic Pilot of Epicness Trivia * Billy originally was the main character of the skit a Camosaurus Halloween * Billy is aware of the fourth wall * He is only the second character ever to be inducted into the Dinotube Hall of Fame Category:Dimension Hoppers Category:Characters Category:Revengers Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Time Travelers